When I Look At You
by ArisuSanX
Summary: Looking at each other, eyes meet as lips close in. Before the event he stared down on the beautiful soul that lay silently on the grass below...Read if you want to see the true magic x Song fic. Pearlshipping


**Hi guys! It's Destiny speaking my dearest! Using my most beloved song by Miley Cyrus, well actually it is the only song I like of hers XD This song was so tempting to use! It is going to be used in her new movie 'The Last Song' which is also a book, which I am attempting to get and read. I saw her perform this at her concert in London in December. The lyrics were beautiful, and so was the composition. It was so necessary to use AND I hope to make it my best song fic yet (Although it probably won't be).**

**I DO NOT PWN MILEY CYRUS OR THIS SONG OR THE CHARACTERS BLAH BLAH BLAH, you know the rest. **

**Note: lyrics are centered and in italic, as usual, but just reminding people new to my fictions.**

**Dawn is 16; Ash is 17 (as usual) P.S. Ash is probably OCC (who cares, as long as there is FLUFF! And there is going to be a lot of it :))**

**

* * *

**

**Xx When I Look At You xX**

Beaches, sand pure and soft, seas with its shades of blues from light to dark. A golden sunset, casting over the city that the girl loved so dearly. Summer time, the best time for her, always has been, always will. Waves, not _too __**rough**_, but not too _soft_, crashing onto the cliff sides that stood tall and proud. A lighthouse, located on top, striped with red and white, a light shone from the top, going round and round; signaling passing boats and ships that they were close to land; guiding others back home to the shore.

_Everybody needs inspiration,_

_Everybody needs a song,_

A girl, standing near the edge of the cliff, hands behind her back as the soft breeze took her into a lovely trance, along with the sunset at the horizon. The golden rays seeming to highlight her beauty as she stared on. Her simple, summer dress, pure white with her silver hooped earrings on. Laced at the bottom and reached just above her knees with no straps to hold the dress up as the back was zipped up from the back. She looked up to the top of the light house, to find the raven headed boy, his arms on the balcony side, his Pikachu resting on his shoulder as the boy reached up with one hand to stroke the creature that was his best friend. A smile, graced her lips while looking up at the boy who chuckled and smiled lovingly at his best friend. He looked down the girl that stared at him. He did the same, he stared on at the girl before an even bigger grin was seen, his hand went up as he waved down to her. Lifting her hand slowly, she waved back to the boy. As they both sunk their hands down to their sides, the girl breathed in and out slowly but a smile still placed on her lips as she turned her back on the boy to continue looking at the golden sunset.

Waves still crashing against the cliff side, with the sound of Wingull and other Pokémon lurking about at the bottom of the cliff side. The wind still slowly flowing.

_Like a beautiful melody,_

Her blue eyes shimmering as the rays hit them, the twinkle in them, always seemed to be there, no matter what situation she was in, no matter how_**...**_

**Sad **_she was..._

It was _always there,_ that was always the thing that made Ash smile...and she knew it too. At the thought, a smile graced her lips. A breeze was felt across her skin as her senses tingled at the light feeling. Her hair, now in curls, took on the ride of the wind while her eyelids flickered.

_When the nights so long_

She breathed in and out as the thoughts of her past flew by, the ups and downs with the laughs and fights. All those emotions,

_Hate_

_Sadness_

_Comfort_

_Amazement_

_Amusement_

_Care..._

…_Hurt..._

_**.....**_**Love**

_Cause there is no guarantee,_

_That this life was easy, _

They were all there for a reason. They weren't there to bug you, they were there to…teach you…

To teach you how to get through the ups and downs of life, how to control and pursue, something you can't usually achieve. However, the emotion…

_**Love**_

It took over all the other emotions, it completely banished them when ever you saw the one thing that made you feel…

_Loved_

_Yeah when my world is falling apart,_

_When there is no light, _

_To break up the dark,_

_That's when I, I…_

_I look at you…_

She slowly turned her head to look back up the boy that she could wake up to everyday, the one boy that showed her so much in life that no one else could have showed her; the boy that went the extra mile…as Professor Rowan said had said when she was a rookie coordinator.

_**Crash…**_

Crash of the waves hitting the cliff side roughly as the golden sunset went down, turning the skies into various warm colours, including maybe a few seeable lavenders that lined the clouds slightly. The girl looks down to the shores that are being flooded by the water that lay before it.

_When the waves, _

_Are flooding the shore and I can't,_

_Find my way home anymore, _

_That's when I, I…_

When I was lost with nowhere to turn, he was always there to guide me home.

He was someone I could always** smile **to….

No matter what situation I was in, there was always one thing I could always look to; to make all those feelings _**disappear… **_

_I look at you…._

As the sun has finally gone down, the sky being painted with a midnight blue colour with sparkling white specks named the stars, placing themselves across the sky. She had gone to the Pokémon Centre, since it was dark, plus, Ash had gone back too. As she walks in, accompanied by the raven-haired boy, she stops in the middle of the centre, fiddling around with her hands. He stops once noticing the girl wasn't following. Looking back, a smile comes across his face. Pikachu jumps off his shoulder as he runs off back to the room unaccompanied. The boy paces towards her.

"You're not coming to the room?" he asked,

Dawn smiled at the boy who stood before her, taking in the features, his brown eyes, shimmering with _**delight **_as his smile lightens them up even more, making her shiver with love and care.

_When I look At You,_

_I see forgiveness,_

_I see the truth,_

"Nah, I'll come later on," she whispered. She was obviously tired, as far as Ash could tell. He sighed; he knew that there was not only tiredness in her voice, but also, a tint of friableness. Dawn, noticed the kind of sigh that had taken action, a smile was seen as she whispered, "hey, no need to worry…"

He put his hands in his pockets before saying, "Okay then, I'll…see you."

She nodded before turning away from him, only to find that his hand was gripping her shoulder. She sighed, before turning around to meet his gaze once more. A sense of trouble was in his eyes, he was obviously not taking her 'no need to worry' phrase into account that she was okay. However, she knew herself too well; that she never really believed in that phrase herself…

"Dawn? You would tell me if anything were wrong…would you?" He asked. Dawn could only giggle before taking his hand off her shoulder and rubbing his skin gently with her fingers as she gripped the hand.

_You love me for who I am,_

"Of course I would Ash." She let go of the hand and walked off, not daring to look back.

As she walked, the boy stared at her, not really believing in her answer. He shook it off before going back to the room the three were sleeping in.

As Ash steps into the room, he smiles, finding that Brock and Pikachu had drifted off into a deep slumber. He chuckled; it was rare seeing those two sleep before him. As he looks around the room, finding everything in it's place, he wonders where Dawn was and what she was thinking about. He sighed,

"_Come on Ash, she's a big girl now, she can take care of herself, even if I want to help with that…" _

Ash knew more than anyone else when it comes to Dawn and her sadness, since he was the one who was usually there to calm the pain down. Believe is or not, he enjoyed helping her, he enjoyed knowing that he was there for her, it made him feel more…_loved._

Knowing that she was big enough to tell him her secrets…out of all the people she knew. It made him feel…

**Special…**

He walked to the balcony since the porch door was open and he needed the fresh air. His arm lay on the bars that hold him in and keep him safe from falling. His head turns up to gaze at the stars that had set tonight. His head going right to left slowly.

Dawn, lying on the grass at the back of the Pokémon Centre's garden, her hands behind her head as her blue sapphire eyes gaze up to the moon and stars. She couldn't help but sigh at how peaceful the night was, no whisper, no noise, no cry of pain leaping out.

"_If only my life were like this…peaceful …" _she thought to herself. The moon's glow was the only light she needed, the shimmer of silver lining that was seen, along with the lustrous glow. The stars elegance drifted by at she star- gazed on, finding patterns and such.

_Like the stars hold the moon,_

_Right there where they belong,_

Where she belonged? She had no clue at the moment, but she hopes to find it somewhere in the world. She sighed at the scene before her.

As he looks down to find the midnight haired girl that sat on the grass, he couldn't help but smile at the wonderful sight. The moon's glow, full of glory and light, casting down its weak rays onto the girl laid below. With joy casting through his heart, he sprits off the terrace and runs to the garden where the silent beauty now quietly drifts off.

_And I know I'm not alone,_

Clutching his hands on the bars, he starts to wonder what the girl thinks of. What the girl truly dreams of. Although; he won't know unless he asks. Looking down on to her, he can't help but think of an angel when he sees her lying down like that as her eyes shut. If there were one thing in the world he couldn't live without, it would probably be those eyes that kept on being seen in his head. The perfect ring of a dark blue, and the rest a pure ocean blue colour that no one could imitate.

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart,_

_When there's no light to break up the dark,_

"Pika, pika?" the yellow friend that rested on his shoulder squealed as it yawned from the early awakening only to find him wondering why his master was caught in a daze.

The trainer looked at his beloved friend, before petting him on the head once more, "Nothings up buddy, just going into my own world for a few minutes."

Once stopping, he stares once again at the girl who was now star- gazing again as she leaned up to watch the stars. A smile, escaping his lips once again as his mind chuckled at the sight in front of him, not really understanding why his heart as jumping every time his eyes 'happened' to linger at the graceful girl.

_That's when I, I..._

_I look at you_

Pikachu looked down onto the girl that lay down and couldn't help but smile as he looked at his trainer again only for it to snicker at the trainers expression.

"Pikachu…" it squealed while Ash's cheeks started to heat up. A cheeky, unconfident, toothy grin was shown when the trainer nervously rubbed the back of his head once getting at what Pikachu was implying.

"Don't even get started Pikachu," Ash said only for Pikachu leap off his shoulder and start doing a 'love sick' drama act for Ash, only for Ash to growl, "Knock it off!"

_When the waves_

_Are flooding the shore and I can't_

_Find my way home anymore_

He sighs as the yellow mouse keeps on chuckling. He instantly goes inside the room. Still finding Brock asleep, he goes out of the room to find himself in the corridor of the Pokémon Centre. He smiles as he looks down the hallway, smiling at the place he would go next.

She beams at the stars that she can't keep her eyes off of. Feeling the grass underneath her, her fingers weaving through the strands of grass as she lies back down, continue her thoughts on a certain trainer. Breathing heavily as she feels a light presence with a warm thought lingering in her head…

_That's when I, I..._

_I look at you_

As he looks over her, both eyes gazing into each other's, amazing ocean eyes, greeting chocolate ones. His smile gleaming as her smirk turns into a loving smile. He towers above her as his head is dropped down to continue staring. She can't help but giggle as he bends down, onto his knees as she leans up again. Looking fixedly as each other, her mind can't help but wonder why on earth he was down here with her…

_You appear just like a dream to me_

"Hope you don't mind me popping in…" he asks sincerely before a grin crosses his face.

"Of course I don't, take a seat." She winks at him cheekily, only for him to chuckle and sit down next to her.

Both hearts racing as they both start to look at the stars again. Stars…

You could never get bored of them. The slight sparkle they set to the night sky, bringing more glory to the skies that told the people of Sinnoh that is was time for them to rest their eyes.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he asks,

'Yeah, they are." She said breathlessly as she looks back at him, eyes shimmering like they never had before.

_Just like Kaleidoscope colors that,_

His face heated up as those eyes that gazed into his. That _one_ glance, sending shivers up his spine only for his cheeks to heat up, making him turn away from her to hide his true nature. However, this caused her to giggle, a light, and fragile one that made his heart to back-flips and his mind to stir. He turns to find her a little bit closer to him, with her face inches away from his. The bright smile that she was famous for, covered her face and her hands stroked the grass beside them, at least, that's what he saw. Ash looked up and down, her hands in motion back to her smile that was set in place. A small shy smile covers his face as he sighs, only for Dawn's smile to fade with a confused look.

A chuckle came out of his mouth as he turned his gaze away from her. It had been a long time since he had an honest laugh, especially with her. Such a shame really, she always thought that his chuckle was the most beautiful sound in the world. Well, at that thought she blushed madly as his brown coloured eyes continued to look at the sky.

_Cover Me, All I need every_

_Breath that I breathe_

"You know Dawn," she suddenly snaps back into reality at the sound of his voice as he continued to look away, "I really like sitting out here with you."

She smiled at him, "Me too Ash, me too."

"You know what's so great about being out here?" he asks, only for her to give him a puzzled look.

"Nope, why?"

"It's a great place to think, to get things off your chest, you know what I'm saying?" he looked at her, a smile planted across his face.

"Yeah, yeah I do." A small smile comes across her face.

"It's like look at the stars, they seem to open your eyes a lot more, taking everything in."

"I guess they do…" she said as she turns away from him to look at the sky, only for her to hear slight shuffling and turns her face again to find Ash pressing at her side.

"It's funny, I don't know why, but lately I've been feeling quite awkward, around you…" he whispers quietly.

Her eyebrow arches upwards as the expression of confusion covers her face, "W-why?"

He sighs softly, "I don't know, that's why I came out here, to see if the skies would help me figure it out."

Out of know where, a gust of confidence sweeps through the young blunette's body and her hand cups one of his cheeks, forcing him to look at her straight in the eye.

_Don't you know,_

Sparks fly from that delicate touch on his cheek, his eyes gawk at the sight of the ocean blue eyes with a lining of a darker blue that set her eyes a light with life and colour.

"Or maybe, you just need to keep your mind," her face inches closer, her face with the most elegant expression that he had seen with her eyes soft and flirtatious, her lips smooth and lustful that made his eyes widen but a smirk appear across his lips as she whispered, "wide open."

_You're beautiful..._

He couldn't take it anymore as the lovely feelings over whelmed him from her soft voice. His lips, smashed onto hers, a complete surprise to her as her eyes open with shock but slowly shut again with the overpowering pleasure that consumed her slowly and pleasurably. The soft lips that touched each other with one of her arms wrapped around his neck and the other cupping his cheek with his hands wrapped around her waist.

_When the waves_

_Are flooding the shore and I can't_

Their lips parted as they both went up for air.

"I love you." Ash said breathlessly, Dawn didn't have time to respond since he quickly sped in to kiss her again.

_Find my way home anymore_

_That's when I,_

"I love you too." She said in between his pecks of kisses.

He stopped after hearing those four words, his eyes bewildered that she actually admitted to it, "You…do?"

"For goodness sake Ash! You kiss me and I kiss you back? Doesn't that show love?" she said, a gleeful smile planted across her face.

"Well…then it's about time." He whispered.

Again, a huge grin crossed his face as he took in the beautiful sight and of course the beautiful moment that he never thought that he would be included in. Never did he think that her whisper would create such an intense moment like that; that literally made his heart soar. His eyes so full of life and emotion, something Dawn had never really seen before as she smiled onwards to the boy.

_I…_

Her forehead touching his as they both close their eyes. Whispers of the wind as it gently flowed. Her hair swiftly blowing in the breeze with leaves from trees being carried by the lustful pull of air. Her hand still cupping his cheeks, this time with both hands as she gently breathes in and out. His eyes closed as he got his feelings straight.

_I look at you_

After a couple of minutes of deep breathing, Ash snapped his eyes open, gazing at the blunette. A delicate, confusing feeling rushed through his body, but hell was it fantastic. At least that's what he thought. Seconds later, Dawn flutters her eyelids slowly as she stares at him with what she thought, the most loving look she could give any man.

_I look at you…_

_Completely different emotions_

_**Different people that had collided with each other.**_

_To make a beautiful relationship…_

_**They knew it was real,**_

_It wasn't a dream,_

_When they look at each other _

Everything is so full of magic

_**All **__real_

**_When they looked into the eyes of the one they truly loved,_**

_And you appear, just like a dream to me…_

_

* * *

_

**How bad was that! The ending I mean! There was no plot to the story at all. Just a huge mess XD Reading it I see that…it was an epic fail! XDXD If u agree or conflict my view…review XD Mehhhh, working on the other chapter of 'Pressed Love' so I was distracted. Again the song is called When I Look At You by Miley Cyrus =) I will edit along the way but I promised myself I would have it up by today but didn't leave anytime for looking over. **

**-DeCh- **

**P.S. Chapter 2 of Pressed Love WILL be out of the 14****th**** March (or a day after, the latest) so it is a month from the first chapter. However their is a twist, I will only update if I get a minimum of 5 reviews for THIS story (When I look At You) :P **


End file.
